


pull me closer

by qyff



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, that's it that's the fic, they r just in bed and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyff/pseuds/qyff
Summary: It's two in the morning, and as much as Omi stresses a healthy lifestyle, he can't help but to stay up and admire Tsuzuru sleeping beside him.Day 2: Sleepover
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Minagi Tsuzuru
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829878
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	pull me closer

**Author's Note:**

> guess what, beta'd by the amazing and wonderful [@vagorsol](https://twitter.com/vagorsol), i love u qwq

Omi treasures moments like this: quiet and peaceful, the only noise from the  _ whirring _ of the fan and their gentle breathing. Tsuzuru is curled on Omi’s chest, head resting in the crook of his neck. One arm is draped over Tsuzuru, while he lightly combs through his lover’s sand-colored hair with the other. From his position, Omi sees the soft fluttering of Tsuzuru’s eyelashes, and the steady rise and fall of his chest. 

“Omi?” For a second, Tsuzuru opens his eyes, before gently closing them. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing is wrong.” His voice is soft in the moonlight, barely more than a whisper. “Go back to sleep, Tsuzuru. You need your rest.” 

“I could say the same to you.”

He hums. “Maybe.” 

They’re silent again, and Omi thinks perhaps Tsuzuru has once again drifted off to sleep, but he’s once again interrupted in his admiration. 

“Do you think the script is okay?” 

“Hmm?” 

“The script. I think I might have to change the main character a bit.” 

“Is that so?” Omi resumes running his fingers through Tsuzuru’s hair, the latter leaning gently into his touch. “And what makes you feel that way?” 

“I don’t think the audience will be able to warm up to him enough. He’s an asshole for so much of the play, and a sad backstory can only get you so far.” 

“I see.” 

“Do you think—” Tsuzuru tilts his head back a bit, meeting Omi’s gaze. The movement causes Tsuzuru to shift slightly away, and he misses the warmth of Tsuzuru on his chest, but he would be lying if he didn’t appreciate looking into Tsuzuru’s eyes, still beautiful this late at night. “What should I do?” 

He thinks for a second. While Omi loves the little intricacies of Tsuzuru’s scripts, his love letters to Mankai, there’s a reason why he’s a photographer and not a writer. “Ask Itaru,” he suggests. “Instead of changing the script, maybe see if he can portray the character a different way. He’s… very charismatic himself, after all.” 

“Oh. True.” 

Just before Omi thinks they’re about to finally go to sleep, Tsuzuru speaks once more. 

“What time is it?” 

“Around… two in the morning, I think.” 

“... Do you think Itaru is awake?”

“Definitely.” He doesn’t like where this is going. 

“Should I go to see him—” Tsuzuru pulls away—or at least, tries to—but Omi holds him tight. In return, Tsuzuru bops him on the head with a gentle fist. “I can’t breathe.”

“Sorry.” He doesn’t let go though, only slightly loosening his hold. “It’s late. We should sleep now.” 

_ ‘Don’t leave me’ _ he says silently, as he grabs Tsuzuru’s hand and gives him a gentle kiss on the knuckles. 

Tsuzuru blushes, but still pouts. “You’re the one who’s been awake this whole time.” 

He laughs, shoulders shaking. “And how do you know that?”

“I just know.” 

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

“Alright, I believe you.” He resumes kissing Tsuzuru’s hands, lips brushing lightly against his fingertips. “Tsuzuru?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

Tsuzuru makes a choked noise, a sharp intake of breath. It’s not the first time they’ve exchanged these words, and it’s hopefully not going to be the last, but even Omi can feel himself growing warm with the declaration. 

“I love you a lot. More than anything.”

“Oh.” 

“Is that all you have to say?” He teases, as Tsuzuru buries himself into the covers. “I pour out my whole heart to you, and your response is just ‘oh?’ A little rude, don’t you think?” 

“Shut up.” His voice is muffled by their blankets. “I love you too.” 

“How much?”

“Wow.”

“How much do you love me?” 

“What are you, five?”

“Maybe.” 

“Ugh. I love you so much, more than the sun, stars, and the moon combined. Everyday, every waking moment, I think about how much you mean to me, and it brings a smile onto my face.” 

“That wasn’t what I was expecting.”

“...Goodnight, Omi.”

He laughs, before joining Tsuzuru, scooting himself deeper into the covers. Omi plants a gentle kiss on Tsuzuru’s neck, his lover huffing in return. 

“Goodnight, Tsuzuru.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> OMITSUZU MAKES ME SO SOFT,
> 
> i just. think they r neat. that they should smooch. and hold hands. and [redacted]
> 
> please talk to me about omitsuzu i am starving my crops are dying my skin is everything but clear
> 
> i keep forgetting to put my twitter so [here it is](https://twitter.com/grassj_elly)


End file.
